inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Youra/Archive1
Just something Hello! You maybe want to know that I undid your edit on Amemiya Taiyou's page. That picture you added was unneeded, at least I think so. If you disagree with me, leave a message on my talk page and undo my edit. Zartylje' Blah Blah 14:43, February 4, 2013 (UTC)' Thats okI have no problem at all ,I just thought this pic looks like cinderelife game (sorry about spelling) and I wasnt sure so I added this pic hoping someone knows and thanks for telling me bec most of the time someone undo my edit without telling me andI dont know why , please tell me at any time about my edit if u don't like it and how to make it better. thanks. Youra (talk) 15:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Edits Well, I deleted your "Shindou will use Kami no Takuto FI." under Major Events, because it is already said under the header "Hissatsu Used". It says right there Kami no Takuto FI will be used (for the first time in the CS anime). So what you added just said it again, which is unnecessary. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:46, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Hey, it seems that you have more pics in your userpage than you are allowed, please keep only 5 images in your userpage. Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:34, February 27, 2013 (UTC) hi I deleted 2 photos is it okay now? 13:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Youra (talk) Fanarts Hey ! Can you please stop adding fanarts ? It's against our rules ! If you still do it, then you'll receive a ban from an admin~ I'm really sorry ! You can read this → About fanart. Btw, I also like Fubuki ! XD SnowyBoy❄ 13:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) It is okay~! Well, this pic is not a fanart, so you can use it! :D SnowyBoy❄ 17:10, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Yes, to change it, go to your preference ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:46, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can create a signature for you ! Tell me which pic, which font, which color, etc ! SnowyBoy❄ 14:45, March 7, 2013 (UTC) There → Your signature ! I hope you like it ! If you do, then go to your preferences, tick the case 'I use wikitext' and then post this in the box: . Don't forget to register ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 16:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 16:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay! No problem! Okay! No prob., Youra~! I am Otonashi~! Nice to meet you~! Let's be friends~! OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Omega Attack 08:21, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tenma He is but without powers~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:55, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy birthday Thanks! Sorry about the late reply, btw ^^ I haven't been online for a while. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 22:13, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Episode Hey~! I'm just wondering, why do you create pages of the future episodes to just add a delete template into them ? That's not really good, because you create useless pages, only to get badges. Can you stop it please ? Or else, an admin will told you to stop, and a ban is possible, yep. Thank you in advance. SnowyBoy❄ 15:18, March 28, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~ You're welcome~! Hope you won't do it again, unless if it's a good edit. SnowyBoy❄ 15:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~ Thank you very much Youra for wishing me a happy birthday :D [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 09:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC) YouTube video Assalaam-o-Alaikum/ hey Youra! Thanks for the suggestion! Actually, I was quite busy studying these days, so I wasn't able to check out the comments. My computer is not working properly from some days, so I can't work on it right now. I'm gonna get some better software for creating YouTube videos ( I GUESS ON MONDAY, INSHA-ALLAH). But don't worry, I'll surely create an Inazma Eleven music video based on a song of Taylor Swift, very soon (InshaAllah). I'll inform you when it's ready! P.S. THANKS AGAIN ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D Assalaam-o-Alaikum/ Hi, Yara! How are you? Thanks for the compliment. InshaAllah, it'll be alright! Actually, we are gonna have oral presentations about different Prophets' lives, and my group has to tell about Hazrat Yousaf(A.S)'s life. My teacher was saying that she's gonna assign us more oral presentations too. But InshaAllah, once my computer gets alright, you'll see a new IE + Taylor music video. By the way, did you hear that some fish have eaten the optical fibres that carry data signals from your country to mine, and vice versa :D? Thanks once again :D Hey youra, thanks and Ameen Sum Ameen. May Allah help you with your studies too, Ameen. Yes, that's true! Fish really bit and ate most of the fibres and that was the reason why Pakistan's internet service was a bit slow. The same thing happened with the fibres which connected us to America. But the connections are repaired now, Alhamdulillah. These things seldom happen, but when thay happen, you are more amused than you're sad due to the incomplete work! :D ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 09:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Questions Sure~! #I think he won't since he has no powers~ #Check on Anime crazy, they have it on two parts~ #You should stop then~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:05, April 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:HB Thanks I had a great day thanks ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 14:54, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :) Assalaam-o-Alaikum. You're always most welcome, and thanks too! Ah! My busy days for this class are here! Trust me, I've to give a speech on the topic," Environment" in the morning assembly tomorrow, then I'm gonna have an Urdu test ( I really never prepare my Urdu class-tests, and I score the highest marks, as the language is mine!:D ) Then, I'm gonna come back home, prepare my mathematics' and write an Urdu book review and much more. By the way, I've thought of some videos and have got most of the needed content; 1. Kudos for the Inazuma Gang and soccer! (Long Live- Taylor Swift) 2. Lets get a billion hits for Inazuma Eleven! (A Billion Hits- Ross Lynch) 3. Kudos for Fubiki Shirou/ Shawn Frost ( Get up!- SUPERCHICK) 4. Kudos for Jordan, Xavier, Nathan, and Shawn (Hot wings- RIO; this is gonna be quite funny! ) 5. Some other Japanese versions featuring others 6. Nathan Swift ( Nobody's Perfect- Hannah Montana) Well, do tell what do you think about these videos! Oh, and one more thing! I've got quite a lot of Inazuma ELeven pics, so shall I get some for you, featuring Fubiki-kun? May Allah Bless you. Ameen, and Allah-Hafiz! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:20, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :) Assalaam-o-Alaikum! Well, thanks for the reply! It looks like both of us are gonna get stuck in exams at the same time, because my exams are gonna start from 13th May (InshaAllah), but the serous revison has been scheduled to begin from 15th April. Best of luck for your exams! May you hold the 1st position, Ameen. Well, lets give it all we have got to succeed in our exams, and score the highest marks in all subjects! As for the pics, I've attached some of them! I'll try to send you more later on ( InshaAllah), as this'll spoil the surprise if I upload all at once! Be Blessed. Ameen! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Yea ok u can and yes u can call me Callum ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 17:34, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Bad news! :( Assalaam-oAlaikum. Bad news, sis! Recently, there was an earthquake in Iran, and more than 37 people died. That's so bad! I mean, Iran is such a good and neutral country, and most of all, those who died were humans! I'm very sad. Inna lillahi wa inna ilaihi rajeoon. The news might have reached you before, but I'm sorry that I'm late! Reply. Well, as I've said earlier, you're always most welcome. One thing, if you don't mind; we have no right to call anyone poor, as who knows what's their status in God's sight. And people who fight such things with all their might and try to prove that they can still carry on, are the ones who can be called "brave and powerful". We should stand up with them, but please don't call them that. I'm sorry if you didn't like what I think. By the way, i just read somewhere here on this wiki that Inazuma Eleven Go = 7th grade. OMG! I study in the 7th grade ( Preparatory Class O-level 2). ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:49, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Assalaam-o-Alaikum! How are you sis? Well, as I've said I'm in the 7t grade. But here, in schools which allow us to do O-levels/ A-levels, we usually follow this pattern. 1. Preparatory class O-levels 1 ( The 6th grade) 2. Preparatory class O-levels 2 ( The 7th grade) 3. Preparatory class O-levels 3 ( The 8th grade) 4. Cambridge class 1 ( The 9th grade) 5. Cambridge class 2 ( The 10th grade) And so the list goes on for the 2 A-level classes. Actually, my school is the only school in my city which makes us complete our O-levels in jsut 2 years instead of 3. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 08:57, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Assalaam-o-Alaikum! How are you, sis? I just saw your message. Well, actually, in my country, most kids usually start their real education( the 1st grade) at the age of 6 or 7 while i started off at 5, so you see, that's the difference! You're actually older than me. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 03:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Assalaam-o-Alaikum, once again. I'll try it! Btw, who's your fave character other than the ones you've mentioned in your profile? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Well, I'm gonna try it! They might be good. Sorry for the delay, but actually, my annual revision is gonna start from Monday ( InshaAllah), and I won't have A Lot of time. So, what about your studies? Any help needed? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Best of luck!!!!!!!!!! Assalaam-o-Alaikum! Best of luck and thanks! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 05:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Archive Copy all your messages on this talk page and removed it from here and create a page like: User talk:Youra/Archive1 and paste all your messages their or you can message me, then I will archive your talk page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 15:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Sorry, I wasn't able to reply earlier. I hope your exam was good! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC)